Chris Fewtrell
Chris Fewtrell is a professional scriptwriter who has written 214 episodes of Coronation Street since 2004 including four episodes co-written with Martin Allen, Carmel Morgan and Joe Turner. He also co-wrote the spin-off DVD Coronation Street: Romanian Holiday with Simon Crowther. He has contributed scripts to Byker Grove, A & E, Rosemary and Thyme, Peak Practice and The Bill. Born in 1969, he lives in the Midlands with his wife and three young children. Chris has no connection to Chris Fewtrell Films, the website chrisfewtrell.co.uk, or the author of the book "Muddled Daze", who happens to be a namesake. Episodes written by Chris Fewtrell 2000s 2004 (11 episodes) *Episode 5747 (30th April 2004) *Episode 5783 (16th June 2004) *Episode 5798 (11th July 2004) *Episode 5831 (25th August 2004) *Episode 5844 (13th September 2004) *Episode 5845 (13th September 2004) *Episode 5866 (11th October 2004) *Episode 5881 (1st November 2004) *Episode 5892 (17th November 2004) *Episode 5908 (6th December 2004) *Episode 5909 (6th December 2004) 2005 (18 episodes) *Episode 5941 (17th January 2005) *Episode 5959 (11th February 2005) *Episode 5980 (13th March 2005) *Episode 5988 (23rd March 2005) *Episode 6012 (25th April 2005) *Episode 6013 (25th April 2005) *Episode 6032 (22nd May 2005) *Episode 6039 (30th May 2005) *Episode 6050 (15th June 2005) *Episode 6078 (25th July 2005) *Episode 6079 (25th July 2005) *Episode 6092 (14th August 2005) *Episode 6109 (5th September 2005) *Episode 6118 (18th September 2005) *Episode 6143 (21st October 2005) *Episode 6150 (31st October 2005) *Episode 6171 (27th November 2005) *Episode 6181 (11th December 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6201 (8th January 2006) *Episode 6207 (16th January 2006) *Episode 6261 (2nd April 2006) *Episode 6275 (21st April 2006) *Episode 6290 (14th May 2006) (Co-written with Martin Allen) *Episode 6305 (2nd June 2006) *Episode 6324 (26th June 2006) *Episode 6342 (24th July 2006) *Episode 6343 (24th July 2006) *Episode 6351 (6th August 2006) *Episode 6408 (23rd October 2006) *Episode 6409 (23rd October 2006) *Episode 6418 (6th November 2006) *Episode 6431 (22nd November 2006) *Episode 6452 (20th December 2006) 2007 (18 episodes) *Episode 6485 (5th February 2007) *Episode 6503 (2nd March 2007) *Episode 6517 (21st March 2007) *Episode 6529 (8th April 2007) *Episode 6535 (16th April 2007) *Episode 6536 (16th April 2007) *Episode 6555 (14th May 2007) *Episode 6576 (13th June 2007) *Episode 6591 (4th July 2007) *Episode 6604 (23rd July 2007) *Episode 6612 (3rd August 2007) *Episode 6613 (5th August 2007) *Episode 6641 (12th September 2007) *Episode 6644 (17th September 2007) *Episode 6677 (2nd November 2007) *Episode 6703 (9th December 2007) *Episode 6715 (24th December 2007) *Episode 6720 (31st December 2007) 2008 (16 episodes) *Episode 6759 (22nd February 2008) *Episode 6771 (10th March 2008) *Episode 6786 (31st March 2008) *Episode 6803 (25th April 2008) *Episode 6822 (23rd May 2008) *Episode 6830 (2nd June 2008) *Episode 6856 (9th July 2008) *Episode 6867 (25th July 2008) *Episode 6868 (25th July 2008) *Episode 6880 (11th August 2008) *Episode 6905 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6906 (17th September 2008) *Episode 6928 (17th October 2008) *Episode 6941 (5th November 2008) *Episode 6965 (12th December 2008) *Episode 6975 (25th December 2008) 2009 (17 episodes) *Episode 6999 (26th January 2009) *Episode 7007 (6th February 2009) *Episode 7031 (13th March 2009) *Episode 7038 (23rd March 2009) *Episode 7066 (1st May 2009) *Episode 7068 (4th May 2009) *Episode 7092 (5th June 2009) *Episode 7094 (8th June 2009) *Episode 7110 (1st July 2009) *Episode 7111 (3rd July 2009) *Episode 7137 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7150 (27th August 2009) *Episode 7190 (23rd October 2009) *Episode 7207 (13th November 2009) *Episode 7223 (4th December 2009) *Episode 7239 (28th December 2009) *Episode 7240 (28th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (17 episodes) *Episode 7264 (1st February 2010) *Episode 7265 (1st February 2010) *Episode 7288 (5th March 2010) *Episode 7303 (26th March 2010) *Episode 7325 (26th April 2010) *Episode 7337 (10th May 2010) *Episode 7355 (7th June 2010) *Episode 7357 (9th June 2010) *Episode 7374 (9th July 2010) *Episode 7392 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7417 (5th September 2010) (Co-written with Martin Allen) *Episode 7430 (23rd September 2010) *Episode 7438 (4th October 2010) *Episode 7439 (4th October 2010) *Episode 7453 (25th October 2010) *Episode 7470 (18th November 2010) *Episode 7485 (7th December 2010) 2011 (17 episodes) *Episode 7517 (20th January 2011) *Episode 7535 (14th February 2011) *Episode 7536 (14th February 2011) *Episode 7550 (7th March 2011) *Episode 7566 (28th March 2011) *Episode 7589 (29th April 2011) *Episode 7598 (9th May 2011) *Episode 7628 (20th June 2011) *Episode 7632 (24th June 2011) *Episode 7654 (25th July 2011) *Episode 7670 (18th August 2011) *Episode 7685 (7th September 2011) *Episode 7708 (7th October 2011) *Episode 7721 (24th October 2011) *Episode 7738 (17th November 2011) *Episode 7763 (23rd December 2011) *Episode 7764 (23rd December 2011) 2012 (19 episodes) *Episode 7783 (20th January 2012) *Episode 7784 (20th January 2012) *Episode 7804 (19th February 2012) *Episode 7808 (24th February 2012) *Episode 7823 (16th March 2012) *Episode 7824 (16th March 2012) *Episode 7843 (13th April 2012) *Episode 7844 (13th April 2012) *Episode 7862 (9th May 2012) *Episode 7880 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7903 (9th July 2012) *Episode 7910 (16th July 2012) *Episode 7928 (9th August 2012) *Episode 7941 (27th August 2012) *Episode 7942 (27th August 2012) *Episode 7973 (10th October 2012) *Episode 7976 (15th October 2012) *Episode 7998 (16th November 2012) *Episode 8024 (24th December 2012) (Co-written with Carmel Morgan) 2013 (21 episodes) *Episode 8032 (4th January 2013) *Episode 8033 (4th January 2013) *Episode 8052 (1st February 2013) *Episode 8053 (1st February 2013) *Episode 8064 (18th February 2013) *Episode 8084 (18th March 2013) *Episode 8085 (18th March 2013) *Episode 8100 (8th April 2013) *Episode 8127 (17th May 2013) *Episode 8137 (30th May 2013) *Episode 8147 (14th June 2013) *Episode 8177 (26th July 2013) *Episode 8178 (26th July 2013) *Episode 8179 (29th July 2013) *Episode 8196 (21st August 2013) *Episode 8225 (30th September 2013) *Episode 8236 (16th October 2013) *Episode 8257 (17th November 2013) (Co-written with Joe Turner) *Episode 8267 (29th November 2013) *Episode 8268 (29th November 2013) *Episode 8288 (27th December 2013) 2014 (17 episodes) *Episode 8305 (20th January 2014) *Episode 8318 (7th February 2014) *Episode 8336 (5th March 2014) *Episode 8359 (7th April 2014) *Episode 8384 (12th May 2014) *Episode 8385 (12th May 2014) *Episode 8397 (29th May 2014) *Episode 8398 (1st June 2014) *Episode 8414 (27th June 2014) *Episode 8425 (14th July 2014) *Episode 8426 (14th July 2014) *Episode 8430 (21st July 2014) *Episode 8460 (1st September 2014) *Episode 8479 (29th September 2014) *Episode 8492 (17th October 2014) *Episode 8504 (3rd November 2014) *Episode 8525 (3rd December 2014) (One-hour episode) 2015 (21 episodes) *Episode 8552 (12th January 2015) *Episode 8553 (12th January 2015) *Episode 8569 (4th February 2015) *Episode 8592 (9th March 2015) *Episode 8602 (23rd March 2015) *Episode 8603 (23rd March 2015) *Episode 8620 (17th April 2015) *Episode 8634 (8th May 2015) *Episode 8635 (8th May 2015) *Episode 8647 (26th May 2015) *Episode 8672 (29th June 2015) *Episode 8684 (15th July 2015) *Episode 8685 (16th July 2015) *Episode 8696 (29th July 2015) *Episode 8719 (28th August 2015) *Episode 8720 (28th August 2015) *Episode 8752 (16th October 2015) *Episode 8769 (9th November 2015) *Episode 8770 (9th November 2015) *Episode 8796 (17th December 2015) *Episode 8797 (18th December 2015) 2016 (4 episodes) *Episode 8817 (15th January 2016) *Episode 8829 (1st February 2016) *Episode 8855 (7th March 2016) *Episode 8859 (14th March 2016) Other Coronation Street related works *Romanian Holiday (2009, co-written with Simon Crowther) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Romanian Holiday writers